Pirandello Kruger
Overview Pirandello Kruger (stylized as PIRANDELLO/KRUGER) also known as PK, is a private security and military corporation based in The City. Not necessarily a law enforcement agency, they have provided more powerful personnel at times when the City Protection Force cannot use their own forces or the situational risk may be too high for normal officers. Background The city’s primary law enforcement, the City Protection Force, had come under threat of being taken over by the Pirandello Kruger security force for being the primary policing force in the city. Pirandello Kruger was also involved in creating the Pursuit cops to combat the Runner network. Known as Project Icarus, the program was supported by the likes of Travis Burfield of Burfield Shipping and Mayor Callaghan, who also ran Callaghan City Construction, however the program also met resistance from people such as Mayoral candidate, Robert Pope of Robert Pope & Associates. This led to Pope’s assassination and the frame-up of CPF Officer Kate Connors, who’s vindication would assist in PK’s take-over of the CPF. The incident indeed forced the CPF to work alongside Pirandello Kruger forces in an attempt to catch fugitives such as Kate’s sister, Faith Connors, who had discovered both the assassination plot and Project Icarus. However, CPF Lieutenant Miller betrayed Pirandello Kruger, instead supporting Faith in rescuing Kate from PK's custody. Employees *Mark Schonherr *Milton *Owen Weapons *Barrett M95 *Beretta 93R *Colt M1911 *FN Minimi *FN SCAR-L *Glock 18 *Heckler & Koch G36C *Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW *M26 Taser *Neostead 2000 *Remington M870 *Steyr TMP Unit Security officer *Armed with an M1911. *In Chapter 6, one of the security officers is wielding a Glock 18. *The fastest unit to disable/kill in the game Armored security officer *Armed with a Remington M870 shotgun, or with a Steyr TMP. *Sometimes armed with Riot shields to assist SWAT units. Special Weapons and Tactics *Armed with an FN SCAR-L, G36C, MP5K-PDW, or a Neostead 2000. *Perhaps one of the most common enemies in the game. Heavy Support *Armed with an FN Minimi. *The slowest unit to disable/kill in the game. *Usually are inside a helicopter sharp shooting Faith. *The armor around the groin of the of the support unit protects the crotch of the wearer, making them unaffected by Faith's slide kicks. Sniper *Armed with an M95 sniper. Pursuit cop *Armed with an M26 Taser. *Will engage in close quarter combat and if the player is out of reach, will use the taser. *The pursuit cops are barely affected by Faith's kick in the crotch despite not having any armor around said area. Trivia *EA games temporarily hosted ME Marketing for Pirandello Kruger that featured image files that, when viewed through a text program, revealed secret messages from Faith. *The website's source code also features the message: "They’ve found us. Stay off the wires, sic Exif only." EXIF is a standard for data tags attached to digital photographs, that signify dozens of parameters about the circumstances of the shot, from shutter speed and lens model to geolocation and author's copyright info; it's spacious enough to house a lot of messages. The frequency "88.7" can also be found written within the image's source. *"PK" is an online game-generated acronym meaning "Player Killer", which are players that kill other players' characters. Given Pirandello Kruger forces are occasionally referred to as "PKs", this reference may be intentional. *"PK" are the initials of peacekeeper, the reference is ironic since their role does not involve keeping the peace. *"PK" is another name for Parkour. *In the "Mirror's Edge Catalyst" teaser trailer, "ERT-2 KrugerSec" can be seen on the left arms of enemies. *In the "Mirror's Edge Catalyst" teaser trailer, "Pirandello" can be seen along the black bar on the "BLU" advertisement. *Pirandello Kruger security uses CPF's land vehicles. *You can only fight PK units in the game. See Also *Gabriel Kruger *Pirandello Kruger (chapter) *Unused Content Gallery 35 - Characters - SWAT sketches.png|SWAT unit concept art sketches. 36 - Characters - SWAT concept.png|SWAT unit concept art. Games Mirrors Edge Parkour 013696 .jpg|Promotional artwork showing Faith wallrunning away from a PK helicopter. 45 - Misc - The PK training facility.png|PK Project Icarus training facility concept artwork. 9 - Magazine cover 3 - detail.png|Promotional artwork showing Faith punching a SWAT unit. 8 - Magazine cover 3.png Faith punch.jpg PKlogo.jpg|PK logo with stylized writing. HeliGunner.PNG|PK Low Poly Heli gunner Patrol1.PNG|PK Patrol Cop Patrol2.PNG|PK Patrol Cop 2 Patrol3.PNG|PK Patrol Cop 3 PatrolGlock.PNG|PK Patrol Cop with a Glock as seen in Chapter 6 PKarmored.PNG|Armored PK unit PKarmoredTMP.PNG|Armored PK unit with a TMP Pursuit.PNG|Project Icarus pursuit cop RiotCopShield.PNG|Armored PK unit with a riot shield Sniper.PNG|PK Sniper SWAT.PNG|PK SWAT SWATg36.PNG|PK SWAT with a G36C SWATmp5.PNG|PK SWAT with an MP5K SWATneostead.PNG|PK SWAT with a Neostead SWATsupport.PNG|PK SWAT support unit 4baab9c1aa4ad5e8bb791e191fb9df53.jpg|PK Chopper hovering above faith 7b6157c9fdd56882f9b654591097705e.jpg city_protection_force_by_theron17.jpg|PK Heavy Swat Units stationed near CPF vehicles CPF_7.jpg Einsatzschild.jpg New_Eden_5.jpg Einsatzschild_2.jpg ME_Tritt_2.jpg PK_12.jpg PK_Blackhawk.jpg|PK Blackhawk PK_Eingreiftrupp.png PK Jäger 2.jpg PK Jäger 3.jpg PK_Sonderkommando.png PK_Sonderkommando_2.jpg PK_Scharfschütze.png PK_Sonderkommando_3.jpg PK_Sonderkommando_4.jpg PK_Sonderkommando_5b.jpg|close up of PK SWAT PK_Sonderkommando_6.jpg|Lt. Miller taking out two PK SWAT members PK_Streifenpolizist.png PK_Streifenpolizist_2.jpg PK_Streifenpolizist_3.jpg PK_Streifenpolizist_4.jpg SCAR-L_5.jpg steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_179226406_preview.jpg steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_179226406_preview (2).jpg 14133695734_652a27044e_o.jpg SK_cop_riot.jpg 153_140408161433_1.jpg 1396541354_cop_riot_.jpg mirrors_edge_6.jpg 179226406_preview_2015-06-13_00001.jpg Cop_heavy.jpg Cop_pursuit_female.jpg Cop_support.jpg Cop_swat.jpg Cop_swat_sniper.jpg Snipar Underneath.jpg External Links *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/the-corporations-of-mirrors-edge-catalyst Category:Faction